bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Огай Мори
Огай Мори''' (森 鷗外, Mori Ōgai) ― один из главных действующих антагонистов манги и аниме, а так же босс портовой мафии. Личность While initially showing himself as an ordinary, clumsy and worried old man, he later shows more about his true character, keeping calm even when the other people trapped in Anne's room ran away, staying together with Atsushi andTanizaki, and still maintaining his composure when the later was captured. Mori, later reveals that not only is he good with strategies and planning, but also a cruel and merciless person capable of infusing fear on his enemies. He is also shown to be quite the gentleman, being extremely polite to not only his allies, but to his enemies as well. Despite being ruthless, he has shown a kind side to him: Mori is a good parent figure to Elise, taking good care of her and being extremely patient to her whimsical and mischievous nature; he also agreed to spare Kyouka for Ozaki's sake. And his subordinates keep him on high regard. По словам Дазая, Мори-сан ― это живое воплощение логики. Он может выиграть любую битву с его спокойствием и алгоритмическим мышлением. Внешность Mori appears to be a man on his 30s, with a fairly tall and slender physique. His gaze always seems to be tired and his eyes appears to be red; they also have a strange pattern on their pupils. His medium black hair is always swept back, leaving only two bangs to the front on each side. He wears an attire similar to Hirotsu, which consists on white gloves on his hands, a long trench black coat with a long red scarf over a dark open suit and a white buttoned shirt with a stripped tie, and pants and as well boots of the same black color. Alternatively, Mori wears a dark-colored open shirt with a loosen black tie under a white coat, white pants, and black shoes. Прошлое За восемь лет до основных событий Огай Мори, работал доктором в портовой мафии более того ему довелось ухаживать за бывшим боссом который был уже в возрасте, но лечить его Мори не собирался. При помощи своего скальпеля тот перерезает горло бывшему боссу, но этому событию свидетелем становится Дазай которому Мори, сообщает, что босс умер от серьезной болезни. Умирая он назвонил Огая своим наследником, а Дазай был свидетелем этого (собственно тем, кто бы мог потвердеть слова самого Мори). Сюжет и Огай разговаривают с Хигучи. ]] После происшествия на корабле где Хигучи спасает Акутагаву, а после появляется в штабе мафии, где Огай Мори, напоминает все неудачи девушки и её капитана, они проиграли нападение на детективное агентство, ошиблись при ловле человека-тигра и потопили судно с грузом который принадлежал мафии, но он не гневается на девушку, а лишь говорит о возможном нападении людей, чей груз уничтожил Акутагава на своем задании. Чуть позже Коё, разгуливает в парке где её встречает Огай Мори с целью дать задание о возвращении её ученицы Кёки обратно в мафию от чего она отправляется на поиски в то время как сама Кёка проводит время с Ацуши и выполняет первую миссию на работе. Во время разборок сразу трех гильдий, член Портовой Мафии сообщает что связь с Озаки Коё прервана что немного злит Мори. После разборки с Гильдией, Мори беседует с Элизой которая в это время кушала, он предупреждал ее о том что очень много кушать - вредно для её здоровья и более того он вел себя как обычный человек который был чуточку рассеянным он так же он балует свою маленькую принцессу платьями, но их беседу прерывает Чуя который сообщает что благодаря отчета выживших после атаки Гильдии, силы детективного агентство прибыли на место событий раньше их. Они забрали старшую сестру Коё вместе со своим эспером. Он предполагает, что они держат ее в качестве военной пленной. Мори, называет их сборищем придурков и когда Чуя спрашивает что им делать, поскольку один из пяти членов исполнительного комитета в плену и это непозволительно ведь они начинают ослаблять бдительность на что Огай сразу придумывает план по убийству директора детективного агентства объясняя это тем, что убийство наилучший выход. Они наймут несколько киллеров и тем временем сосредоточат свое внимание на Гильдии. Позже киллеры которых нанимает портовая мафия были обезврежены самим Юкичи. Через некое время Чуя находит киллеров и сообщает, Мори о том, что их покушение провалилось, на что сам Мори весьма не удивленно отвечает, что их противник президент вооруженного детективного агентства, в конце концов. Он знал, что так просто этот человек им не дастся, но это по его словам не важно и он спрашивает о жучке, который тот нацепил на рукав одному из киллеров и получилось, так что этот жучок попал к самому Юкичи ведь истинный план Мори, состояв в нахождении штаба агентства и он хочет напасть на них. А в это время Юкичи сообщает о трех организацих, среди которых победителем будет только одна и таким образом между ними начинается трехсторонняя война эсперов. Арка: Трехсторонняя война Через некоторое время он присутствует возле Элизы, которая в это время рисовала, по его словам один удар направленный прямехонько в слабое место врага, может быть беспощадным, а после метает очередной скальпель в дартс, но как стает ясно промахивается уже не первый раз, а затем называет себя неудачником, но ему тут, же приходит мысль и он берет листочек с карандашом у девочки и когда она спрашивает что он творит тот отвечает что собирается писать письмо врагу. В этом списке упоминаются такие цели: # Вали экстравагантный корабль. # Жизнь мистера Натаниэля Готорна. # Жизнь мисс Маргарет Митчелл. Таким образом, он подразумевает корабль на котором находились Натаниэль и Маргарет. После прочтения письма Каджи Мотоджиро уничтожает их корабль своими лимонными бомбами, таким образом, уничтожая первую цель, но двоим удается спастись. Тем временем Акутагава убивает Маргарет и сражается с Натаниэлем и убивает его (как стает известно позже, Натаниэля в последний миг защитила своим телом Маргарет, они оба живы). После уничтожение корабля, а следом за ним и двоих членом Гильдии Эсперов, Мори, собирается штурмовать вражескую базу добавляя, что для него это так волнительно, но военных сил у него было предостаточно, чтобы уничтожить детективного агентство, а затем сами детективы обнаруживают врага которым был Чуя. Сам мужчина рассказывает детективам о местонахождения двух членов Гильдии Эсперов и еще предлагая тем редкий шанс прихлопнуть обоих, таким образом, пытаясь чего-то от них добиться, а точнее просто обмануть, а тем временем те двое ищут клерков детективов. Пока Дазай и Ацуши ждали двух клерков на железной станции Дазай ускользает из под внимания парня и встречается с Гин и Хигучи, которая передает тому послание от Мори, где он велел передать заинтересован ли Дазай в возвращении в ряды мафии в качестве члена исполнительного комитета? Способности Его способность, Вита Сексуалис (ヰタ・セクスアリス, Wita Sekusuarisu), it literally translates to "Sexual Life" in Latin. This ability hasn't been shown so far. Yet as for his abilities, he seems to be highly perceptive and possesses great reflexes, demonstrated when he noticed Lucy's key right before it attacked Atsushi who could only barely dodge, then later seeing through Atsushi and Tanizaki's strategy before telling the girl. He also possesses and incredibly strong murderous intent which froze Lucy and even Anne due to their fear of him. It is stated by Osamu Dazai that he is the 'Embodiment of Logic itself', considering how he keeps calm in any situation and being bound to exploit any apparent meaningless thing in order to beat his enemies. Прочее * Being a strategist, he's read many works concerning game theory, and is an expert on the topic. * По словам Юкичи Фукузавы, Мори, предпочитает молоденьких девочек. * Мори Огай (17 февраля 1862 – 8 июля 1922) ― Японский писатель, критик и переводчик. Учился в Германии, по профессии военный врач. С его именем связывают появление и развитие романтизма в Японии. Огай активно переводил европейские (особенно немецкие) романы и пьесы, впервые представляя японцам многие шедевры европейской литературы. В многих его произведениях преобладают натуралистические элементы (повести «Wita Sexualis» (1909), «Юность» (1910), «Дикий Гусь» (1913)). Так, например, в повести «Wita Sexualis» Огай осмеивал писателей натуралистов, уделявших в его время преувеличенное внимание человеческим инстинктам, вместо того, чтобы утверждать красоту и духовность человека, заложенное в нём добро. * Его любимое оружие - скальпель. * He is based off Mori Ōgai, who wrote Vita Sexualis. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Злодеи Категория:Владельцы Способности Категория:Члены Портовой Мафии